The other face of medal
by kisa86
Summary: And if, after the attack by Voldemort to Potter, Dumbledore decides a different fate for the small Harry? And if instead of going by the Dursleys, the child survived were adopted by Dumbledore and went to live at Hogwarts? The life of Harry change or rema
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Albus Dumbledore apparated in front of Hogwarts gates.  
An unkind, cold breeze swept the courtyard, but in the air you could smell the scent of freedom, of salvation.  
Finally the Magic World was safe, finally Lord Voldemort had been defeated… but a really high price had been paid for such a happiness.  
He began to walk towards the magnificent castle. Many lights were still on even if t was very late in the night.  
He knew that the news of the fall of the Dark Lord had already widespread in record time all over the Magic World and everyone knew what had happened that night.  
He imagined the students celebrating the happy event in their common rooms. He smiled thinking of the professors who couldn't prevent these celebrations. Maybe, in the end, they would join their students.  
He crossed the door that led into the Entrance Hall and he was slightly surprised from what he saw:  
Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filus Flitwick, Pomona Sprite and Hagrid were standing at the base of the marble staircase. It seemed as they were waiting for both his return and more news of what had been and what was coming.  
"Good evening," he hailed, smiling lovingly as usual.  
"Albus…so what? What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked, getting directly to the point.  
"Is it… is it true what they're saying?"asked Professor Sprite.  
"I am afraid it is," said calmly the Headmaster.  
"Do you mean… Lily and James… dead?" Professor Flitwick asked hesitantly.  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"And what about little Harry?"  
"Harry is safe and sound," Professor Dumbledore replied happily.  
"Did he survive? Really?" Professor Snape asked, speaking for the first time that evening.  
Dumbledore nodded once more.  
"Where is he now?" Pomona Sprite asked.  
As if he had intention to answer on his own, a little cry sounded in the Entrance Hall, coming from Dumbledore cloak.  
Dumbledore smiled and opened his cloak: after getting Harry from his parents destroyed house, he had put the little Potter under his cloak, (in the warm) to shield him from the cold.  
Everyone got closer to the old Wizard, looking at the face of little Harry, of the little hero who had become the hope of the Magic World, the only one who had been able to defeat the Dark Lord.  
Minerva covered her mouth with her hands.  
Blood covered the face of the baby and, in his forehead, half visible through a tuft of black hair, there was a strange scar which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
"Albus, don't tell me that he is there…" she whispered.  
The old Headmaster nodded, without keeping the eyes off the little baby in his arms who was looking at him serenely, not knowing what had happened.  
Albus watch those emerald iris that were smiling at him.  
"Grandpa…" the little happy boy stammered.  
The old Wizard smiled.  
"Voldemort tried to kill him without success. That scar will be on his forehead forever," he replied, keeping his eyes on the baby.  
"Where will he live?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking merrily at the child. "Someone should take care of him, Albus, don't you think? What about a wizard family?"  
"No, little Harry now is in the same danger as before," Albus replied taking off his gaze from the little one and looking at his colleagues. "We can't give him to a wizard family: surely the Death Eaters will try to kidnap him or, worse than ever, to kill him, and we can't permit such a thing to happen.  
"What do you want to do, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
"He will stay here," Dumbledore said. "Here, in the castle of Hogwarts, he will be safe. As you see, Harry adopted me as his grandfather, and now that he has lost his parents, he will need love anyway. Hogwarts will be his home and his inhabitants will be his family. This child is pure of heart and so he has to remain. Let's try, do you agree? He has an incredible power and we have to help him to develop it!"  
Minerva smiled, imitated immediately by Pomona, Filius and Hagrid. Severus stayed on his own, watching with a dark expression on his face the smiling happy baby who was looking at all the people around him.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

- Have you heard of the news? --  
- Yes, I have! -  
- Oh my God, that's incredible! --  
- In my opinion, he is not here .-  
- Oh yes! The Headmaster has decided to adopt him! --  
- Are you sure about that? -

- At one hundred percent!-  
- The baby will grow here, in the school! -  
- They said that he has incredible powers -  
- He defeated the Avada Kedavra Curse! -  
- That's why I think Dumbledore has adopted him and wants him to grow up in the school! -  
- I'm looking forward to seeing him! –

Ever since the voice that little Harry Potter had been adopted by the old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, every student in the school just wished to see the small "prodigy child".  
Journalists, thanks to the spells of the Headmaster and the surveillance of the professors, hadn't managed to enter the castle yet.  
Throughout the magical world, no one had an idea about the appearance of the "boy who lived", as he was called now: Albus Dumbledore didn't want to show the child in public. Ten days have passed since that unholy or happy night – it depended from the point of view - and the baby has been only seen by some professors the Headmaster trusted completely.  
During the first days of November the nurse, Madam Pomfrey , spent almost all her time in the Headmaster's office.

According to what it was said, the battle hadn't left the little baby completely unscathed, but he had reported only a thin scar on the forehead.  
Every newspapers around Great Britain and throughout the world was talking about this baby and the non common power that he was said to have.  
Passing by on the seventh floor, just before the stony guardian gargoyle at the entrance of the Headmaster's office, occasionally you could hear a little laughter or the screams of a baby.  
It was night now.  
Little Harry had been officially adopted only two days before, but the baby was living in the Headmaster's apartments for twelve days now.  
Finally the scar on his forehead had stopped burning continuously, the major cause of the screams and cries of the baby.  
Madam Pomfrey had assured that now the child was perfectly healthy there was no need to stay closed in that office.

- Thank you, Poppy, - Dumbledore smiled. - Thanks a lot .-  
- Duty, Headmaster. I have only done my job, - the nurse smiled back.  
- Will you show him to the world, Albus? – Minerva asked, holding the baby in her arms.  
The wizard nodded: - I believe that now the world is ready to see his rescuer. But be clear! I do not want him to be turned into some phenomenon. Journalists won't enter this school! Only the students will have the privilege of seeing the boy who lived.-  
- So it's the case to tell Mr Filch to warn the kitchens that from today on Harry will eat with us in the Great Hall, - Minerva smiled.  
She stand up and put the baby into Albus' arms.  
- I go immediately – she said with a huge smile.  
Just before the sound of the bell, Albus stand up from his chair and looked at Harry.  
The little on was sitting on a carpet in the middle of the floor, surrounded by all his toys.  
Many of these were fluctuating undisturbed all around the room and the little child was really enjoying it.  


Albus stared at him for a long while and he suddenly saw the little baby taking flight from the ground, like his toys.  
The Headmaster let him do so without worrying and saw the little Potter had approached the closed windows and was looking with curiosity at the park of the castle.

- Grandpa! – He screamed pointing at the lake.  
- What's the matter, Harry? – The Headmaster asked standing up and going near him.  
He stretched his arms and took the child into them, thus avoiding the risk of getting him injured.  
- Ouide! – The child said happily, indicating the park.  
- What? - Albus asked, smiling, but failing to understand what the little one meant.  
- Ouide, ouide! – He continued.

The Headmaster continued to stare at him, thoughtful.

When Harry began to beat insistently the little fist onto the glass indicating the courtyard, the wizard finally came to some comprehension.  
- Oh, you would like to go outside – He stated, smiling.  
- Yep, - Harry nodded, happy that his grandfather had understood.  
- Today I'll bring you outside, - Albus promised.  
With the baby in his arms, Dumbledore started towards the door of his office and exited.  
- Ohh, - whispered the baby, seeing the enormous griffon-shaped handle, and its excitement increased incredibly when the mobile stairs were revealed.

Dumbledore smiled broadly seeing the expressions painted on Harry's small face.  
When they began to walk down the corridor, all portraits turned to watch them and their interest in the baby was returned openly with the interest that the baby hold for them.  
Then, when the little baby then saw the ghosts… well, Albus had to exert a considerable effort on the child to prevent him from flying too close to them and risking to get injured.

Thanks to the pictures and the ghosts, the whole school knew that Albus had brought the child out of his office even before the lunch bell rang.

All the students drove out of the classrooms to be able to have a look at the most famous child in the world. And their curiosity was fulfilled.  
When they crossed the door of the enormous Great Hall, they immediately saw the child sitting in a high chair to the right of Dumbledore, while the Headmaster was trying to make Harry eat his meal.  
- Open your mouth, Harry, - Dumbledore smiled, filling the spoon to feed the little one.

Harry smiled happily and open up his mouth without keeping his eyes off the precious object that Dumbledore hold in his hand and ready to eat all his meals without complaining.  
- Why does he eat so quietly today? – Minerva asked, sitting next to the baby and staring at him. - Usually it takes an eternity to make him eat and sleep.-  
- I promised I would take him outside in the park, if he eats all his food – the old wizard smiled, guilty.

- Ouide! Ouide! – The child laughed happily, Happy the small rise, swallowing his food.  
- Albus, this is called blackmail, - Minerva said laughing too and started to eat.  
Dumbledore laughed along with the witch.

In the meantime, all the students were not able to stop to stare at the little baby that eating joyfully his meal.  
They exchanged comments of all kinds and many of them had not even begun eating in order to look at every little movement of the boy who lived.  
- Now, Harry, - Dumbledore smiled, when the dish of small Harry was finally empty. – Just stay here while I eat something and then we will go outside, right? -  
Harry smiled seeing the face of his grandfather.  
The wizard looked at that smile.  
It reminded him strangely of something… or someone.  
It was not just a smile: it was the same smug James wear when he was prevented from doing something he wanted to do and he was ready to do it, anyway.

Dumbledore decided to ignore the problem for the moment and he started eating his meal… better not ignore such a smile!

In the same moment Dumbledore had kept his eyes off the child, Harry, with that smart smug on his small face, just took flight, freeing himself – no one knows how – from the highchair which was keeping him imprisoned.

When Dumbledore noticed it, Harry had already flown over half the Great Hall.  
- Albus, do something! – Minerva shouted hysterically. - The child could get hurt!-  
Dumbledore continued to stare at Harry, as everyone else in the Great Hall.

Harry's laugh was so loud that it was the only sound that could be heard in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore watched him flying over the table of Gryffindor and then landing slowly into the arms of one of them.  
The Headmaster looked at the boy that, unexpectedly, found Harry in his arms.  
Hair red… some freckles scattered on the face… Albus smiled, recognizing the first of the children of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill, attending his first year at Hogwarts.  
- Hey, little one –Bill smiled, a bit shocked but happy that the baby had landed in his arms.  
All his neighbors leaned to have a closer look at the baby.  
- He is beautiful, - smiled sweetly Olivia Toore, on of Bill's classmates.  
Harry smiled, happy to get all those attention. He smiled even more broadly when he stand up on Bill's legs and began to pass his hands through the red fire hair of the young Weasly.

He laughed while putting the hair in disorder: it was really a great fun!

- Harry, what do you think of me eating a little as I'm starving? – Bill laughed, busy with the baby while his stomach was beginning to reclaim food.  
It seemed like Harry understood that the boy was hungry because he let Bill help him to sit down in on the boy's legs.

Harry was so short that his face just arrived at the wooden surface of the table.

He put up an annoyed expression and he was so loving that many girls were just melting in front of him.

- Wait, - Bill said.  
He took the child into his arms and he let him seat on the table, after making some space.

- Here you are. Happy now? -  
- Yep, - the baby smiled.  
Bill smiled too. He stretched his hand to take a fork and eat something, but the fork began to fly before he could take it.

Little Harry sprang open his mouth laughing.

The meat cut into small pieces without any knife and, one at a time, Harry made them arrive in flight in his little mouth, chewing and swallowing them diligently, one by one.  
Bill broke out laughing.  
- Professor, - he said to the Headmaster. - I think Harry no longer wishes of the homogenized, but prefers grilled meat! --  
The whole Great Hall exploded into a sound laugh.  
- So, that's why he always did so many whims whenever he had to eat, - Dumbledore laughed.


End file.
